Broken
by Romance the Lady
Summary: One shot stories. Slade attacks the team by attacking their heart.
1. Chapter 1

Oliver, Sara and Roy all sat on a roof in the Glades, watching over the city. It was after a long fight, and they watched the police clean up their mess.

"They'll be going away for a long time now."

Oliver smiled as the light voice carried over the com.

"Thanks to you Lisy." Sara responded.

"Please all I did was hack a Wayne database, set off all their phones to fry and knocked them out."

Sara scoffed. "Please. We were out numbered. At least now there are less guns on the street."

A sigh was heard over the coms. "Very true."

Oliver smiled. She really didn't realize how valuable she was to the team.

"Thank you Girl Friday."

"Your welcome Mr. Queen."

Roy rolled his eyes. "Seriously guys, can we go, I have to get Thea."

Oliver rolled his eyes and nodded.

As they began to run back to where they had stowed their bikes, Oliver thought of the next move. Slade and the skull mask had kept distributing Mirakiuru at a rapid pace.

Oliver grimaced. Slade hadn't made a move yet, except to Isabel. Slade wanted to become partners with QC, and Oliver had to sit in meetings and mask his feelings at all times when Slade was around.

His relationship with Sara wasn't working out well either. She didn't want what he wanted, their common past had dampened the relationship.

They came up to the bikes, a noise came in over the coms.

"Who are you?"

Oliver brought his hand up to his ear. "Felicity?"

A scream pierced the comm.

"FELICITY?!" they all yelled.

Nothing greeted them but silence. Then, they all heard a whimper, and Oliver started the motorcycle.

"Felicity, we're on our way. We'll be there soon."

A crashing sound was heard, then Felicity begging, "Please, No. Please stop this."

Laughter filled their ears, deep and dark. Oliver ran red lights, pushing the motorcycle.

"Diggle?"

A voice that they didn't want to hear.

"Nice place you have here brother."

Oliver gripped the handles, his heart pounding in his ears.

Oliver heard crying and saw red. He just kept pushing the motorcycle. He vaguely heard Roy and Sara behind him.

The voice kept coming in over the coms.

"You see Oliver, I know that there was a bunch of security at your house, your work but your sister's club doesn't have too much security."

"If you've hurt her."

"Ah mate, you don't get a say as to what I'm going to do to her. You see, she has this faith in you, and I know how you really feel about her."

Oliver saw Verdant in the distance, a few more minutes and he could save her.

"I'll break that faith and love she has in you Oliver. I'll break her, then you'll know how I feel."

Oliver jumped into the alley, racing towards the door, Diggle passed out next to it with a gash on his head.

Oliver checked for a pulse, and pressed the code into the door, wrenching it open. He raced down the stairs and saw Felicity's purse scattered across the floor, the chairs were all turned over. Only the computers remained untouched.

Oliver walked towards the computers, the com visible on the desk next to Felicity's open phone.

"Yes Oliver, I'm not there. Did you think I would be that foolish?"

"Let her go."

"Tsk, Tsk. I don't think so. Although, I will let you hear her voice."

Oliver gripped the table, hearing the others come down the stairs in the background. He was focused on the phone, desperate to hear Felicity's voice.

"Oliver?"

She sounded terrified.

"Felicity, I'm so sorry. I promise I will find you, I swore to protect you." I love you.

"I, I know Oliver. I know. I lo-"

He heard a slap, and Felicity's cry of pain. The table shook with his rage.

"Slade, I will find you. If you harm her, I swear."

"Good luck finding her brother."

Oliver heard his name yelled one more time.

"OLIVER!"

"FELICITY!"

The line went dead. Oliver crashed to the floor, his heart growing cold with fear and dread.


	2. Chapter 2

**So this one shot came to mind when I saw the trailer for the 18th episode. Just babble, had to get it out of my head.**

"Did you think that I would just attack your sister brother?"

Oliver tightened the grip on the bow. Roy and Sara tensed on either side of him.

Slade smiled.

"You keep a secret well, but not well enough."

"What do you mean?" Oliver ground out.

Slade clapped, a projection displayed on the wall behind him.

"Your hacker is quite good I'll give you that, but my men are better." Slade sat in the chair, "You may have noticed that your coms are muted. Here is why."

All three watched in horror as Felicity and Diggle sat at the computers in the lab. Suddenly, Digg grabbed his gun as the door opened. They watched as silently Digg motioned for Felicity to get to the small panic room in the back corner. She began to run for it before being grabbed by a man.

Oliver's heart pounded in his ears, his blood boiling as he watched the mirakiru laced man grab his Felicity. Felicity fought back as hard as she could, but the man just back handed her. Oliver growled.

"The best is yet to come." Slade gloated from the chair.

Digg shot two of the men, but had his gun turned on him. All three heroes watched in horror as one of the men broke Digg's arm to subdue him. The man holding Felicity ran his hands up and down her arms, and bit her shoulder, making her scream out in terror and pain. Sara growled at the same time Oliver did.

"Lot of fight left in her."

Roy took a step towards Slade, his fists clenching tightly. Slade shook his head. "Patience young Roy, it's not over yet. Anger is a major factor in this battle."

They watched as the men forced Digg to watch Felicity, and no matter how hard he struggled, Digg couldn't break free. Oliver read his lips, watching him beg them to let Felicity go. Oliver's heart pounded hard. He knew that he had failed them. He had failed her.

The guy holding Felicity reared back in pain as she bit his hand, loosening his grip on her. Sara had a small smile, but it was short lived.

The men used Digg as a means to subdue her. The guy who she had bit turned to the table behind him, and picked up one of the knives Sara used.

Sara gasped, "No."

Slade smiled.

Oliver gritted his teeth, Roy's knuckles were white.

The guy walked to Felicity, who had tears running down her face. He circled around her, the blade shining in the light. Slowly, he walked up to her, running the blade down her left arm, a line of red following in its wake.

"You'll pay for that." Oliver growled at Slade.

Suddenly, the man used the blunt edge of the knife to hit her on the head, more blood flowed from the wound. Felicity's mouth was open, she was crying. Digg was bleeding, kneeling on the floor begging them to let her go. The three of them couldn't move, couldn't do anything but watch as the men committed the final crime of injustice to their light.

The guy dragged the knife across her other arm, and along her side. He whispered something in her ear, to which Felicity said 'Never.'

Oliver's heart clenched. He regretted so much about his life in that moment. The main regret was not letting Felicity in where he wanted her in his life. Now all he could do was watch in horror as she was tortured.

The man smiled, and quickly stabbed her in her side.

"NO!" they all yelled.

Then he threw her into her beloved computers, which flew over the table, and she landed in a pile of them. The sound of it was echoing through the room they were in. Slade turned the sound on.

All that Oliver heard was Felicity's scream, Digg's scream and the audible snap that came from Felicity when she landed on the floor with her babies. Oliver's breathing stopped until he saw Felicity's chest rising and fallling slowly. The men quickly left, and Digg made his way over to Felicity. He saw Digg's tears, heard the harsh breathing of his friends as the feed slowly stopped.

He knew what happened. His heart ached, his blood boiled, all he saw was red. He knew Slade had broken Felicity, he broke her physically. And it was all his fault.

"Going to kill me brother?"

Oliver looked at Slade, the image of Felicity lying broken over his head, Slade was smiling.

Oliver pulled the arrow back further, knowing Felicity and Tommy would forgive him.

"Till the final breath this time."


End file.
